


Blind Love, Madness, and Lust

by Lea17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Senju Tobirama, Dark Uchiha Madara, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama, Masochism, Sadism, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Madara loves his wife more than anything in this world. It made him drowned into insanity after Tobirama's death. Now, nothing can separate them, not even death.





	Blind Love, Madness, and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystallized_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/gifts).



> This is my first dark romance story. Hope you like it. My skills are still rusty though. (laughs nervously)

Do you ever heard about blind love?

  
If you don’t know what is that, let me tell you a story.

  
A story about blind love, madness, and lust.

  
Madara looks so beautiful like this. The glowing Rinne Sharingan on his forehead. His ivory skin and hair makes him looked like a perfectly sculptured statue. His well-built body made her salivate. Now, they are sitting in throne room with luxurious clothes, cuddling each other. She doesn’t care if people called Madara a monster. This is her husband. Who loves her more than anything in this world.

  
Tobirama loves Madara ever since their first meeting at Naka River. United by their mutual dislikes of childish siblings, two of them bonded quickly since their first meeting. Eventually, they managed to convince their respective fathers to agree on peace treaty and get married as soon as the village built. Tobirama still remembered the moment when she and Madara exchanged marriage vows. It was a happy time for both of them. She remembered how Hashirama crying big fat tears until Butsuma slapped his back while reminding his behavior while Tajima did the same thing to Izuna who was also crying in happiness. Since then, Tobirama always sticks to her husband anywhere and anytime. She usually cuddled against her husband whenever they had a chance. They often doing intimate things during night time in their bedroom. Madara attended Tobirama's inauguration as the Second Hokage and the first female Hokage in history. Even they went on missions together. They can’t imagined living without each other. They were inseparable for many years.

Until that incident.

  
Uchiha Madara had gone mad.

  
Upon hearing the news about Tobirama’s death, Madara went into rampage. He brutally killed Gold and Silver Brothers as revenge for Tobirama’s death. After that, Uchiha Madara is no longer the man he used to be. He refused to let anyone bury his wife and he buried the corpse by himself. He no longer went angry so easily. He no longer acted stoic in front of his clansmen. His face was filled by sorrow everyday since that tragedy. He even didn’t eat for days since Tobirama’s death. He was also inconsolable for many years and refused to remarry. This made Izuna and Hashirama worried about him. But Madara is a stubborn man. Every time someone asked about his mental state, Madara always said that he is fine. But the truth is, he is not fine. Unknown to everyone in the village, he built a room to store Tobirama’s corpse and a secret tunnel that connect the room with his bedroom. In the night, he would slipped out of the house by using the tunnel and sleep in the special room with his wife’s corpse.

  
But, it only lasted for a while.

  
Twelve years after Tobirama’s death, Kagami accidently discovered the secret tunnel and brought his teammates along with Hashirama and Izuna to investigate the tunnel and the secret room he found previously.

  
They found the most shocking and the most terrifying thing ever.

  
Madara slept beside his wife’s corpse and Tobirama’s shrivelled skeletal hands locked onto his body.

  
Never ever letting him go.

  
Hashirama was devastated and furious at the same time.

  
He told his best friend-turned brother in law to let go of the grief upon losing Tobirama.

  
Madara broke into tears and he said that he can’t do that. He can’t let go of Tobirama nor forget the grief he felt.

  
He already lost his love. He lost half of his life. _He lost his world._

  
For him, Tobirama is his whole world. Without Tobirama, his life is an empty space without any mean.

  
It made Hashirama and Izuna became more devastated than before. They realized that they can’t force Madara to forget Tobirama nor forced him to remarry with other woman. That will make hole in his heart become bigger. Madara then begged to Hashirama to permit him to leave the village with Tobirama’s corpse. Finally, the First Hokage and the heir of Uchiha Clan gave in to his demands.

  
That’s why Madara left the village in the night with bringing Tobirama’s corpse. Hashirama finally permitted him to leave the village with Tobirama’s corpse. He wanted to create a world where no one dies. A world where there is no war, pain, or suffering. A world where no one can take his wife. A world where they can be together forever. A perfect world.

  
As for the story, it becomes the most famous legend and the most romantic yet terrifying and tragic love story ever in the shinobi world.

  
Years after that, the plan comes to fruition.

  
When Tobirama arrived at the battlefield, Madara saw her and halt his movement.

  
“Tobi,” he said. His voice held so much sadness and happiness in one word. “I’ve missed you so much,” Tears rolled down from his eyes as Tobirama embraced him, “It’s okay, love. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll never leave you again,” said Tobirama as she soothe her husband. Their reunion was interrupted by Naruto who launched a punch towards Madara. Tobirama quickly blocked the attack, “Do you have any idea of what are you doing right now?” asked the former Hokage coldly. Naruto barked out, “Why are you defending him? He is a monster! He is trying to destroy the world!” “A monster, you said?” asked Tobirama as a deadly aura emerged from her, “ Don’t you dare call him a monster!” yelled Tobirama angrily as she sent Naruto a few meters away from her. “He is my husband! He’s been suffering all these years because of my death! He is trying to create a world where suffering, war, and pain don’t exist at all! Don’t you dare stand in his way or else, I’ll have to get rid of you, understand?! HE IS MY HUSBAND! He is mine and mine alone! I won’t let any of you take him away from me!”

  
One statement from Senju Tobirama has left the entire Shinobi Force mortified. What they saw not Tobirama Senju nor Second Hokage of Konoha, but a mad and monstrous possessive kunoichi in front of them.

  
Love is blind, but Senju Tobirama didn’t care about it at all.

  
And the battle continued to rage on.

* * *

 

Madara has won.

  
The Infinite Tsukuyomi has been casted over the world.

  
Even Team 7 was trapped inside it as well.

  
The only ones who remained intact from the genjutsu are Madara and his wife. And also Black Zetsu of course.

  
Black Zetsu is about to stab Madara from behind, but the man already predicted it from before. So, he grabbed the creature’s hand by using Limbo. Black Zetsu was shocked by the action, Madara just smirked at the response, “Did you think I trusted you entirely? What a fool. I already know your plan since the very beginning. You planned to use me as a pawn to resurrect your mother, but I already know it, so I played fool in order to trick you and you fell for it. All I have to do is absorb your chakra.” Madara then pinned Black Zetsu with chakra rods and absorbed his chakra. Black Zetsu cursed his former partner as he slowly vanished from the realm.

  
All done. The remaining problem is about to be settled down. Madara channels Ten Tail’s chakra into Tobirama’s body. Slowly, Tobirama’s reanimated body crumbled down and was replaced by blood and flesh.

  
_A real body._

  
Tobirama’s outfit has also changed as well. Her new outfit is similar with Madara’s. But there was a necklace for her accessory as well. “Now, you’re mine and you’re my queen. There is no one that can separate us anymore, not even death.” Madara’s voice grew dark and possessive as he embraced his wife tightly. Never ever letting her go. Tobirama smiled and whispered, “I will always be yours and that will never change.” And with that, everything is done.

* * *

  
And now, here they are.

  
Sitting in throne room cuddling to each other. Tobirama feels bored with the situation and said to her husband, “I want to have children.” Madara perked up with the statement, “What?” “I want children.” Madara then froze for a moment. It’s true that they want to have children since they get married.Then he asked with a naughty smile, “How many?” “As many as we want, you dumb. Now we can control everything in this world. Anything can happen according what we want.” Tobirama laughed and nudged her husband. “As many as we want? Then, it’s not a problem if we have around ten twin children right?” “Of course not. I have no problem with it.” Tobirama pouted at her husband. “Alright, alright. Bedroom. Now.” Madara laughed and with that, Tobirama teleported herself and her husband to bedroom. After locking the doors, there will be no one who would interrupted their fun. She waited for this for a very long time.

  
Quickly stripped off their clothes, they fell onto the bed with excited giggles. Madara then retrieved a set of nipple clamps, ropes, and a whip. Tobirama tutted at her husband, much to Madara’s confusion, “No. Not yet. I have something more fun in my mind.” said Tobirama as four tentacles sprouted from her back and pulled Madara forcefully towards her. Madara’s protests were muffled as Tobirama placed his head between her large breasts, making him smelled the scent of milk and blushing darkly. Madara wriggled to escape, to no avail. Tobirama kept her grip tightly and gripped him closer to her breasts. She released Madara only after the latter nearly out of his breath. Taking advantage of latter’s fuzzy state of mind, Tobirama opened Madara’s thighs and curled one tentacle around the Uchiha’s hard cock. The other tentacle slipped into Madara’s hole and searching for that special spot. The third tentacle tied Madara’s arms behind his back and the last one curled around his neck. When Madara snapped back into his senses, he realized that he is already tied down by his wife. He chuckled darkly, “You’re such a tease, Tobi,” he said. “Oh? Am I? Thanks for the compliment,” Madara becomes slightly nervous when he heard it. He know that his wife is know all of his kinks and often use them for her advantage. Without think twice, Tobirama prodded Madara’s prostate and tightened the tentacle around the neck while the first tentacle strokes Madara lazily.

  
Madara let out a choked scream as Tobirama stared at him, “I want you to memorize all of this,” she whispered. “F-fuck Tobi... I’ll do it... Please, more... M-more. J-just go...ah! Just go harder, faster. Please...” Madara pleaded, “Are you sure about it?” asked Tobirama with a sly smirk, “Y-yes. I can take more...please...please! Tobi! Please, just go on...” Too hazy with pleasure, Madara give himself to his wife. With a dangerous smirk, Tobirama tightened the tentacle around Madara’s cock, preventing his orgasm while pushing the other tentacle deeper into Madara, earning a loud pleasured scream from the man.

  
Tobirama stared at her husband. The glowing red of Sharingan always fascinate her. But this this time is different. This time, there was also the third eye which fascinate her more than before. That third eye made her husband more glorious than before. Fuelled by lust, Tobirama thrust deeper and harder. She enjoyed the sight in front of her. Madara who tried to fight against the bindings, sobbing in pleasure and looked so unfocused, trying to memorize the scene by using his Sharingan, “Please...please...harder, Tobi, ple- _aaaahhh!!_ That’s right... at that spot.... just keep going... don’t stop...” Madara’s eyes fluttered down, it made Tobirama a little upset. She tightened the tentacle around Madara’s neck, nearly cutting the air supply. “Bad boy, I told you to memorize this event. But you tried to be naughty. I guess, I should give you a punishment.”

Reaching for the crop on the bedside table, she slapped Madara’s back with the crop quickly. Madara gasped in pain and pleasure as the crop strikes his back, “Do you still want more punishment?” asked Tobirama. Madara shook his head slowly. Tobirama chuckled, “Be a good boy and you can fuck me as rude as you can after I finished. I’ll give children as many as you want too.” Madara’s eyes lit up at the promise and it’s more than enough for Tobirama to distract her husband before went to the main show. She sucked the tip of Madara’s cock, earning a hard thrust from her husband and made her choked as well.

  
She continued to tease Madara as her hands prodded the balls and her mouth sucking softly, occasionally tease the slit until Madara moaned a garbled please. And with that, she released the tentacle around the cock and the wet heat sliding into her throat. Madara smirked at the sight of his blissed out wife, “Am I getting my present now?” he asked, “Yes, of course,” Madara then pinned his wife down and choked her as the tentacles slowly disappeared. He is fully aware of his wife’s sadomasochistic tendencies when it comes to sex and he intended to fuck Tobirama as rough as possible without any mercy because he knew Tobirama loves it.

Madara attached nipple clamps with ease after he pinned Tobirama’s hands on the headboard and cuffed them. After that, he pinned Tobirama’s hips down and begin to lick her pussy. It was a great pleasure for Tobirama and she moaned every time Madara’s tongue delve deeper into her pussy, “Madara, fuck me already. _Please_.” “Are you sure about that? Promise me that you will give five children in your first pregnancy.” Madara smirked dangerously, “Just get on with it already, you jerk! Didn’t I told you already that I’ll give children as many as you want?!” snapped Tobirama. That’s more than enough to make Madara slammed inside her with a rough brutal pace.

  
It was a pure intoxicating sinful pleasure for Tobirama. She screamed in pleasure as Madara slammed inside her roughly, “ _Hah...ummm...faster...faster... please..._ ” Her eyes rolled up in pleasure. It’s like a music for Madara’s ears. He want to do this as long as he wanted. However, the building heat in his gut made him remember that he won’t last much longer. Quickly, he slammed himself into the tight heat with a series of brutal thrusts. Finally, a burst of warmth launched itself into Tobirama’s tight heat. Madara and Tobirama then panted for breath and smiled to each other. Tobirama then thrust a little to take more of her husband. It made Madara hard once again. Feeling pity of Tobirama, Madara finally released Tobirama’s hands. A silent poof breaks the silence as Madara’s shadow clone appeared in the sight. The shadow clone then walk to the bed and joined them, much to Tobirama’s confusion. Madara snickered at his wife’s confused face, “Oh, we can’t let the fun ended soon, right?” It was a rhetorical question of course. The clone begin to undress and placed Tobirama into sitting position and the clone sat behind her. Before Tobirama could realize it, the tip of the clone’s cock touched her pussy, “Are you sure you can take more than before, koibito?” “Do your worst,” Tobirama smirked at her husband.

  
Madara and his clone thrust harshly into the tight heat, making Tobirama moaned and whimper with every thrust. She clawed Madara’s back viciously and bit his shoulder to muffle her scream. Madara seemed didn’t care about it. He enjoyed it. His wife is sandwiched between him and his clone and it was really a bliss for both of them. It’s a really intoxicating and it’s a maddening ecstasy for both of them, “Promise me that you will give me children as many as I want, Tobi. I want to have five children for your first pregnancy,” Tobirama panted for breath, her red eyes looked glazed with pleasure, “I...I will give what you want... Even... even... ah! I’ll give you a lot of children, more than you could ever imagined... Just... just go harder, please.”

  
The promise of a lot of children in future fuelled Madara even more and more. He could imagined his big family. With his best friend, his brother, his father, his father-in-law, and his wife at his side, plus Mito, Touka, Kawarama, and Itama along with their children, together they will make a picture of a big happy family they always dreamed of. Madara then thrust harder along with his clone. Each thrust grows harder and more brutal than before. It finally comes to an end after Madara and his clone stilled and shot their seed deep into Tobirama. But, they are not satisfied yet. They need rougher and more brutal sex than before, "I want you to stand on all four." Madara viciously grinned at Tobirama. Tobirama's only reply is a low moan and she shuffled around and stood on all four like an animal. Madara then laid himself beneath Tobirama and sheated the tip of his cock into Tobirama's pussy while the clone went into kneeling position and drapped himself across Tobirama's back. Tobirama whimpered a little when the tip of the clone's cock entered her pussy, "Are you ready to take us both, koibito?" Madara's voice become darker and huskier than before. "Yes," Tobirama, with a wicked smile replied the question.

It was even more brutal and wilder than before. Each thrust pumped up their lust even more and it was getting rougher and and rougher. Madara nipped Tobirama's neck and cupped her large swaying breasts. The clone clawing Tobirama's back mercilessly and also rubbed and pinched her pussy, "You're belong to me," Madara whispered darkly, "Yes," "You're mine and mine only, Tobirama, swear it loudly!" Madara thrust harder into his wife. "Gods, I'm yours and yours only! I swear it! For all eternity, I'm only yours and that will never change!" Tobirama moaned and clenched tightly around the lengths inside her. Madara moaned at how tight Tobirama clenched around him and his clone. Tobirama took that opportunity to slide her tongue into Madara's mouth and bit his lower lip. It was a vicious kiss. After a lot of thrusts, they finally reached the orgasm together.

  
Madara then laid himself to Tobirama’s side, but he didn’t pull out yet, neither do his clone. “You don’t want to pull out yet?” asked Tobirama, “Nope. I want to do it a few rounds more after we get some nice nap, besides, we want to have a lot of children, so why should I pull out now? Oh, and one more thing. This is a solid clone. It only disperse at my will. We will have a lot of fun after our nap is over.” teased Madara. Tobirama chuckled, “That’s a good idea. I love you. You’re mine and I’m yours, forever,” “Always, Tobi. Always.” Madara smiled and kissed Tobirama’s forehead. Then, they went to nap and snuggled each other, just like the old days.

  
No one can separate them now.

  
The world is theirs.

  
Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The story where Madara sleep with Tobi's corpse was inspired a short comic with the same plot at Youtube.


End file.
